The Requiem
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: Azuma Reiji, the former assassin, Phantom, codenamed Zwei, thought the everything was over. The war was over. He thought he could finally live his life peacefully, as a high school student. During the last war, he had lost everything that he held dear to him...Eren, Cal... Beware: Violence! Well, what do you expect? Requiem for the phantom is not for kids anyway.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Reiji, lend me your English literature!" said Kariya. "Oi! Wake up!" she shook the sleeping Reiji. She got pissed off and punched him in the head. **SMACK! **"Ouch!" gasped Reiji. "What the hell?! Can't you wake people in a normal way?" "I've been calling ya for like dozen of times already!" argued Kariya. "So?" said Reiji. "You can't be waking me up for no reason, right?" "Oh yeah, lend me you English literature!" she outstretched her hand. "Huh? Not again? How many times do you want borrow?" said Reiji. He pulled out his book and gave it to Kariya. "Thanks, man. You saved my ass." **RING!** The next period had started. It was Physical Education. Reiji sighed silently and went down to the field where the others are. "C'mon, Reiji, or the teacher will start preaching again." said Hiroto. He pulled Reiji and raced down the stairs. "Hello, you two young men, do you know what time is it now?" said the teacher. "Er...ten." said Hiroto. "What guts you have there...young man, you **ARE **supposed to come here at **nine thirty!**" preached the teacher.m"Oh well...no matter what I say, it doesn't seem to go into your head. Right, Azuma Reiji?" he narrowed his eyes. Reiji ignored him at the best he could.

"Why is that teacher so fussed over you?" asked Hiroto. "Like hell I know..."muttered Reiji. Reiji opened the door and crashed into Sanae. "S...Sanae!" said Hiroto. "Damn it, bastard. I was looking for you." said Sanae. "What is it?" said Reiji. "Mio's looking for you." said Sanae. "Oh." said Reiji and went back to his seat. He stared out into space into his own world.

**Yes. It's been two years since Azuma Reiji returned to Japan. Eren had died. She did not survive from the poison. Cal had died in the war of gunfight. Now, he's been living as a high school student which he should have been doing. Not as a killer. He is all alone in the world of violence, deceit and lies.  
**

Then, there was an explosion in the field. Everyone peered outside of the window.

"What is that?"

"An explosion?"

"Kyaaaaa! I don't want to die!"

"Who are those people?"

"Mafia?!"

"I don't know."

Reiji just closed his eyes and continued to daydream. He was not interested in that explosion at the field. Men in black suits armed with firearms hijacked the school. "Who are you people?! This is a school!" said the principal furiously. "We are the Inferno. Disobey, you all will be going home in a coffin." said a man with feminine looks. "I am Raymond McGwire. Have you not heard of me?" he narrowed his eyes. "Y...yes. Do as you please. But don't harm the students, I beg you..." pleaded the principal. "That is, if we can avoid. There is certain someone I must capture. He cannot escape forever..." said McGwire. "Now then, let it begin...search everywhere make sure he is found!" "Yes, sir!"

The students were became frightened and locked every exit tightly. The windows were draped with curtains and hid below the tables. Only Reiji didn't care that much of concern. "Reiji! What are you doing?! They'll kill all of us, you know...! Save your skin...!" whispered Hiroto. "Save yourself first," muttered Reiji. Then, the Inferno's current highest assassin, broke into their classroom. "Oh? Why is it so dark?" he said. "The students hushed and hid. Reiji stood in a blindspot of the classroom no one would ever thought he'll be there. Hiroto was surprised. 'He hid in a mere second? What is he?' he thought. "But this is a piece of cake!" the Inferno's assassin kicked away all the tables and chairs. The girls screamed and tried to escape. But the assassin blocked the escape route. Jumping from the window is out of option. How could someone jump from a fourth floor? "Where is he?" the assassin pointed his gun at Hiroto. "W...Who?" stumbled Hiroto. "**Zwei**. He's here, isn't he?" said the assassin. "If you don't speak up, I'll might just kill all of you here." Reiji silently kicked the assassin on the head. The assassin dodged the kick at the eleventh hour. "I see...I should have known..." said the assassin. "You've changed. Zwei." "What the hell is Inferno doing here?! Do you know the cost of thousands of lives will be lost if you start a war?!" roared Reiji. "Then just surrender, Zwei." said the assassin. "If not, you'll die, right here, right now." the assassin pointed his gun a Reiji. At the same time, Reiji whipped out his gun and pointed at Inferno's assassin's head. "I'll die? That's right. I deserve to die, yet you selfish people don't allow me to." said Reiji.

Hiroto and his classmates watched everything happened in fear. "Zwei? Reiji, you're the assassin, **Zwei**?" muttered Hiroto. "His Physical Education is above average. I should have known." "That's right, you people. You have been deceived. What did you think he was doing in Los Angeles?" said the assassin. "He was an assassin. The number one of Inferno at his best, Phantom." "Who are you? Aren't you the current assassin?" asked Hiroto. "I am Inferno's current assassin, **Zehn.** I am the assassin, **Revenge. **Without you, Phantom is dead. No one but assassins trained under the **Scythe Master** can take over the title Phantom, Zwei." said the assassin. "If you refuse, to return, I will start a war. Don't look down on assassins, Phantom." Zehn began shooting around. Zwei evaded as though he was flying. With one shot, Zehn was dead. He was shot in the head. Just one bullet. "I'm sorry, all of you. As you know now, I have no need to lie to you. I am Phantom, Inferno's most skilled assassin, codenamed Zwei." said Reiji. "Don't follow me, or you'll be dragged into my world and forced to become an assassin yourself." "Wait, Azuma Reiji is your name, isn't it?" said Hiroto suddenly. "Yes. It was my name before I lost my memories and became an assassin." he said with a pained expression and left. "Welcome back, Phantom. Your existence can only exist within the Inferno. You are no one but an assassin. Forget about your life. You are a tool and instrument. Waiting to be used." said McGwire. "Yes." Reiji returned to his merciless self. The great assassin, Phantom.** "Once swallowed into the underworld, you cannot quit."**

**Inferno's assassin, Phantom. We are just ghosts of empty shells. We don't exist anywhere. Whatever we disguise as, Inferno will come to get us in the end. We have no life. We are just assassins. Phantom.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gunshots, assassins, wars. **

**I am Phantom, Zwei, the assassin created by Scythe Master, trained by the first Phantom, Ein.**

**I should have returned where I could live peacefully. Not something like this. I need to run. Run away far from here. Where no one can find me. I don't want to live a live-or-death situation. Everyday is a war. I had enough. But yet, I can't get myself to run. My hands keep killing. Pressing the trigger of the gun. The handle of a knife. I kill and destroy. My hands are splashed in blood are because of the Inferno. The underworld assassin. **

**I am the second generation Phantom, Zwei. This is my karma. I kill and destroy. Until the day, the third generation will arrive in the underworld. They, too, will follow in my footsteps as I have followed in Ein's footsteps. Caught in the whirlwind, I go round and round in circles, I can never return to the peaceful life. As I sin, I sin more and more sins. Curse you, Inferno. **

**When the day I'll be released from my chains, I'll repent my sins to god myself, as Ein had did. My existence is not needed. Mio, this is goodbye... may we live together in a better life in the afterlife. Ein and Cal, you too...let's meet again in the near future... **


End file.
